User talk:Steamy Igloo/Archive 2
Testing Steamy(: 20:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS ::> --''Chaos?'' -- 13:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I banned for the pokemon theme, what makes you think I won't for portal =/? ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Portal? Steamy(: 16:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I wasn't trying to start a convo ;o Only to note that his sig test succeeded! :< --''Chaos?'' -- 16:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::<3 you chaos :L funny guy, whats your IGN btw? Steamy(: 17:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Chaos Messenger ;o But you're not going to have much fun with it, most PvX'rs hardly play Gil Wor anymore. MSN always works, I'm getting a ton of random PvX'rs in my MSN all of a sudden, a few more won't hurt. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Considering im too lazy to stalk through your userpage to find your msn, can you post it here? :3 Steamy(: 19:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::dandyel@windowslive.com ;o My MSN is around my archives, but I should probably put it on my userpage since it's so popular these days. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:05, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Testing new sig :> Steamy:> 13:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Was too yellow, retesting Steamy:> 13:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) My guild keeps being dishonorable and running hex balance :< what do i do? Steamy:> 19:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :uninstall, play more fun games. --Brandnew 19:19, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh. Tried too many recently. I'll stick with gw but i still dont know what to do! Steamy:> 20:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Buy a good and expensive computer then use it for IRCing, MSNing and surfing. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:18, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I have a good computer :3 Steamy:> 14:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm in love with this: http://www.groomnvroom.com/images/GroomnVroom.gif YAY! :> Guild got rank 98 today :> gogo champ titles Steamy:> 14:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :wooh champs --Crow 21:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol stop mocking me im a newfag<3 Steamy:> 22:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) WTB signature. I'm bad at making them :< Steamy:> 22:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Find a pic of an igloo, pick amazing how you managed to post that on my archive rather than my talk. --Brandnew 14:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I also apareantly fucked up your talk. Brandnew 14:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::/care --SteamyIgloo! 14:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) hi I'm Shazam and I come here once a month. Let's get fucked up. 20:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Convince me. --SteamyIgloo! 21:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Star_of_Exile/PvX:Hawt_or_Not#ShazamTheMan I can look like I'm 12, if that turns you on. -- 07:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm only gay when your talking either beards, finnsh men or beefcakes. You are none of those. :< --SteamyIgloo! 11:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::np. Juno Reactor - The Heavens ::::We should go see the pyramids. This makes me want to see the pyramids. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Obaby, we meet cairo instead of london this summer? --SteamyIgloo! 12:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hell no, there be niggers. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I herd they have big cocks. --SteamyIgloo! 14:01, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You heard wrong. Perhaps on an average, but I'm pretty sure nothing's as big as some of this set. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not sure if should obaby or wtf at that. O_o --SteamyIgloo! 14:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The concept of the Forbidden Fruit can probably be applied to this case. You should obaby and wtf at the same time, which should make it even more kinky, since you "really shouldn't be doing this but it feels so good". See Jake and his sister. It'd be nothing weren't they siblings. --''Chaos?'' -- 15:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Clean that up, you caused it. --SteamyIgloo! 15:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Don't you tell me you didn't like it. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:03, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::True that. --SteamyIgloo! 16:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Amusing incident in RA (21:40:49) Oskar<3: btw (21:40:52) Oskar<3: yesterday (21:40:55) Oskar<3: i was bored in RA (21:40:58) Oskar<3: so i shouted when i went in (21:41:03) Oskar<3: HI IM BRITISH AND I SUCK FINNISH COCK (21:41:05) Oskar<3: and 1 person said (21:41:09) Oskar<3: HI IM POLISH AND I HAVE NO GOVERNMENT (21:41:12) Oskar<3: i lol'd --SteamyIgloo! 18:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dandy died :DDDDDDD sadmskdslddmskldmksadslkm --''Chaos?'' -- 18:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It was a very sexy incident, you should post more of our /dieoflaughter msn conversations. --SteamyIgloo! 18:56, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, steamy, we have something in common -_- - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thats most likely a bad thing for you, what is it? --SteamyIgloo! 21:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::wut? (i'm going by what you said in RA btw :P) - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you british or do you suck finnish cock? Or did you lol? Or is it all 3? Or a combination of 2? Recycle, the possibilities are endless. --SteamyIgloo! 22:06, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::well, im english and i have a finnish boyfriend. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 22:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am very jealous of you, i want a finnish boyfriend. I like pretty much all eastern europeans (well any european who isnt from the UK or france actually) but finn's are my favorate. --SteamyIgloo! 22:16, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Northern Europeans are strong and blonde - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 22:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yummy. And give me msn before i die of boredom, there is literally about 3 people online right now who i can be bothered talking to and who dont bore me to death. --SteamyIgloo! 22:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Whats yours? i dont post mine for fear of being talked at too often - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 22:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I dont post mine because its a bad habit. Permission to delete it from my talk page after youve added me? Its not really wiping the talk page.. --SteamyIgloo! 22:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::email me to the address on PvX:ADMIN then :p thats not my msn address but i'll pick up the email and add. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 22:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Done :> --SteamyIgloo! 22:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AMeta_Toxin&diff=1056729&oldid=1056721 less of the latter part of that post please. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry phen sir, i went a bridge too far. --SteamyIgloo! 00:47, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AMeta_Toxin&diff=1056735&oldid=1056729 ahahhaha --''Chaos? -- 07:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I fix comments :> --SteamyIgloo! 12:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) HA Paraspike Just made it its in my sandbox, most of the teams ive made have been shit and i have no desire to make them good, theyre just theorycrafting when bored but this one may have some potential (although i am not the best judge of this), could somebody (or several people) just say if its got any potential to be good? (not if its shit at the moment as it obviously is considering i spent 10 mins tops on it). --SteamyIgloo! 22:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't watched it, but paraspike is <3<3 regardless. (most notably in AB, I'm assuming Chaos will read this.) Brandnew 22:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, what? This has already been made? When? D: --SteamyIgloo! 23:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I think he meant paraspikes in general. And they are pretty awesome. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:34, 14 April 2010 ::::oic. --SteamyIgloo! 21:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Something is going wrong I'm suddenly unable to edit my userpage, rate builds or use show preview, what is going wrong? --SteamyIgloo! 21:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Um....I'm not sure, but I'll see if I can find out. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:34, 14 April 2010 ::Thanks alot. --SteamyIgloo! 21:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Bored out of my mind, somebody interesting give me msn now. --SteamyIgloo! 21:52, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I checked on it, and you should be fine. Try again and let me know what happens. If you have Firefox try disabling some of your add-ons (specifically things like noscript, ABP, etc.) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:12, 14 April 2010 ::Seems to be working now, (i use google chrome for the record), thanks for checking up on it, idk what was wrong with it, every time i tried to do any of the said things it just went back to the page as if i hadnt done anything.. --SteamyIgloo! 22:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) sig test --Steamy..x 13:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) moo --Steamy..x :Cool story. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 15:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) finally finally, i got a build vetted Build: W/any BB Axe Warrior --Steamy..x :now you are a good player! 21:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You do realise being good at playing has nothing to do with being good at making builds.. i suck at making builds O.o --Steamy..x :::Bad players don't make good builds ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 15:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::But good players can be shit at making builds :> --Steamy..x :::: But then we would need to define what a good player is. If they truly are a good player, they would be able to notice syngeries of their bar and of their team composition. Or just what good skills are in general. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 16:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::What defines a good player depends on the bar. For example, a good cripshot has to be able to rupt reliably but a good MoI doesnt. --Steamy..x :::::: Not fully true, a cripshot though, has a lot more utility and shutdown than a moi though. No rupts on an ele bar besides icy prism. Only one I can remember. A good player could run any bar effectively. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm pretty sure there are plenty of top 10 gvgers who cant play certain bars but that doesnt make them bad. --Steamy..x :::::::: The ladder is dead you know. :p I'm fairly certain as well that a player that normally plays warrior could play as you said, MoI seeing it is indeed a MoI bar, However, a warrior who is on ranger could play it well, maybe not the best but still okay. They will still be able to be able to predict when a monk will use Word of Healing or Guardian. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I'm not disputing that, but being a good LC for instance and a good prot are pretty unrelated beyond the point of being observant and skills needed for all professions. --Steamy..x ::::::::::(Assuming LC means Lingering Curse) Being a good Lingering Curse does not make you a good player, pretty much like being a good bitchrole doesn't make you a good player, you won't be bad but you won't be "good". --Frosty 17:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Well put in any bar unrelated to backline, LC was just the first bar that came to mind. --Steamy..x ::::::::::::Just remember that great players can play bitchroles and be better than the run of the mill, for example, Crow running a water ele will be a lot better than, for example, you running a water ele. --Frosty 17:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, I see from where you are coming from but, I believe that a top 10 warrior could play LS/Infuse in GvG alright. They understand all party roles and can see who takes more pressure than who. However, reflex wise compared to a top 10 LS/Infuse could definitely different, for better or worse. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 17:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Being "good" in a context means you perform near-optimally in a given situation and for the right reasons. Randomrupting a vital skill might be optimal play right then, but it doesn't make you good. What optimal play comprises is also disputable, you might do the right decision about gameplay even though the outcome is worse - in the long term it leads to more success though. Having said all this, I'm still terrible at Guild Wars. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Obaby, your skill last night more than makes up for your gilwor failings. --Steamy..x Re: Build:A/any_Assassin's_Promise_assacaster There is no reason to move it to trash build either, if it hasn't gone through trial or testing. It's in testing now anyway, and seems to be a different build. --Juze 12:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Um, it had 5 trash votes when i put it in trash, i did not put it into trash after the vote wipe. --Steamy..x signing Sign with 4 ~'s not 3, otherwise we don't know when you made a comment (which can be very important). ~ PheNaxKian talk 01:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Dates are ugly, is there any way i can change the way they look? :< --Steamy..x 01:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::yerr, i modded the text on mine, go look through some of my archives and look at the coding. Gringo 02:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::you can, in your prefrences put: //Your sig code //some code to change the date text to what you want , (UTC) //close any open tags ::then sign with 3 ~'s. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks saint and phen i will do this :> --Steamy..x 11:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC)